Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heir to the Stars
is a 2005 Japanese animated film directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino, and animated by Sunrise. It is the first compilation movie in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam movie trilogy, and is a compilation of episode 1 to episode 14 of the television series. In celebration of Gundam's 25th anniversary (and also the 20th anniversary of Zeta Gundam), the 50-episode series was compiled into a new movie trilogy. According to Tomino, the movie series was created to fix some of the problems he identified in the Zeta TV series and to bring the 20-year-old series into a 21st-century context for the new generation now experiencing the increasingly commercialized series such as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED.The compilation digitally remastered the TV series of Zeta Gundam with new footage. 33% of the first film was remastered footage. Synopsis It is U.C.0087, seven years after the end of the One Year War. After the events of Operation Stardust, the Earth Federation establishes an elite counter-insurgency division called the Titans to hunt down the remaining pockets of Zeon remnants. The Titans become overzealous in their mission, start resorting to brutal methods to achieve their goals, and become nothing more than ruthless tyrants with an ambition to rule the Earth Sphere. Two anti-Titans resistance groups, the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) and their earth-bound counterparts Karaba (led by Hayato Kobayashi), form to unite the various existing small forces in the struggle against Titans. Their members consist of renegade soldiers of the Earth Federal forces, former soldiers of Principality of Zeon, and militia from space colonies. Most notable is Bright Noa, who returns as captain of the assault cruiser Argama, the flagship of AEUG space fleet, and Quattro Bajeena, who is really the legendary ace pilot Char Aznable, the "Red Comet". Kamille Bidan is a troubled civilian seventeen-year old from Side 7's Green Noa 1 colony. His personal resentment towards the Titans results in him joining the AEUG. Quattro takes Kamille under his wings and becomes his mentor. The series also sees the partnership and cooperation between Kamille and Amuro, and the tension between Amuro and Char. Behind the frontline, the resistance group AEUG and Karaba are supported by many companies on Earth and in space, particularly the moon-based corporations. Besides financial support, the lunar manufacturing giant Anaheim Electronics also provides logistics and technical supports for AEUG, including spaceships, mobile suits, and munitions. Plot To be added. Characters AEUG *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Reccoa Londe *Bright Noa *Blex Forer *Henken Bekkener *Apolly Bay *Roberto *Astonaige Medoz *Quattro Bajeena Earth Federation Forces *Lila Milla Rira *Paptimus Scirocco *Rosamia Badam *Buran Blutarch Titans *Jerid Messa *Bask Om *Kacricon Cacooler *Jamaican Daninghan *Franklin Bidan *Hilda Bidan Other *Amuro Ray *Fraw Kobayashi *Hayato Kobayashi *Katz Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Fa Yuiry Mechanics Earth Federation Forces *RMS-179 GM II *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *PMX-000 Messala *ORX-005 Gaplant *NRX-044 Asshimar *Garuda-class AEUG *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-099 Rick Dias *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-179 GM II *Argama-class *Irish-class *Garuda-class Titans *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-106 Hizack *Alexandria-class Soundtrack * Metamorphoze by Gackt (Opening) * Kimi ga Matteiru Kara (君が待っているから; Because you're Waiting) by Gackt (Ending) Gallery ZGNTI BD big poster.jpg|Poster ZGNTI BD Cover.jpg|Bluray Cover ZGNTI DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover See Also *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers'' (Sequel) *''Mobile Suit Z Gundam Heir to the Stars'' (Adaptation) External links *Zeta Gundam New Translation site *https://myanimelist.net/anime/1967/Mobile_Suit_Zeta_Gundam__A_New_Translation_-_Heir_to_the_Stars Category:Universal Century Category:Movies